Tentative épistolaire
by Crisalys Nara
Summary: Un OS spécial St Valentin ! Attention, yaoi !


**Titre :** Tentative épistolaire

**Auteure :** Crisa

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer :** Tsubasa appartient aux Clamp !

**Note de l'auteure : **Bonjour à tous et bonne St Valentin ! Pour fêter ça, (encore) un petit OS !

* * *

C'était très tôt, le matin. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever. Dans la maison silencieuse, Kurogane avançait sur la pointe des pieds, une lettre à la main. La veille, il avait passé sa soirée à former ses mots pour lui dire enfin ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis tant de mondes. Il avait trouvé plus facile d'avouer ses sentiments par écrit. Comment ça, le courage des ninjas traditionnels lui faisait défaut ? Mais pas du tout ! C'était juste que les yeux du mage lui faisaient complètement perdre les pédales. Il avait plusieurs fois tenté de tout lui dire mais, une fois face à lui, ses mots s'égaraient et le faisaient raconter n'importe quoi.

Il avait dessiné le gros matou sur l'enveloppe pour que le destinataire soit bien clair, espérant que personne d'autre n'oserait l'ouvrir. Il s'approcha de la table où il comptait laisser le message

-Kuro-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Kurogane fit un bond de huit mètres de haut. Il cacha discrètement la lettre dans son dos.

-Eh bah, Kuro-tan ? C'est quoi, ce papier derrière toi ?

Pas si discrètement que ça, alors…

-C'est rien !

-C'est une lettre ? C'est pour qui ?

-Pour personne !

-Aha ! Je sais ! Comme dans ce monde, c'est la St Valentin, tu as décidé de marquer le coup et de marquer ton amour !

C'était quoi, cette histoire de fête ? Il ne l'avait même pas calculée… Il sentit des sueurs froides parcourir son échine. Il était si facile à percer à jour ?

-Non ! C'est pas ça ! dit-il vainement.

-Menteur ! Dis-moi pour qui c'est !

-Non !

-Allez ! Tu la vois comment, la fille de tes rêves ?

-Je la vois pas.

-Donne-moi un indice !

-Non !

-Allez ! Elle ressemble à quoi ?

Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire qu'il était intéressé non pas par une "elle" mais un "il" magicien blond aux yeux bleus !

-Dis-moi tout ! Je veux savoir ce qui t'intéresse ! trépignait Fye.

-Hors de question !

-Pourquoi tu veux pas me le dire ?

_Parce que c'est toi qui m'intéresse, justement…_

Le magicien eut un petit sourire malicieux qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il se jeta sur Kurogane et lui arracha la lettre des mains.

-Haha ! Je l'ai ! Oh, mais… C'est pour moi ? fit-il en voyant le dessin du chat.

Le ninja s'empourpra et murmura que oui, c'était pour lui. Le blond ouvrit l'enveloppe, en sortit le papier et commença à lire. Une fois arrivé au dernier caractère, il releva la tête, l'air affreusement gêné, et murmura d'une tout petite voix :

-Je suis désolée de te dire ça, Kuro-chan, mais…

Kurogane serra les dents, résigné.

-… mais je n'arrive pas à lire l'écriture !

Une immense lassitude l'envahit alors. Il avait écrit tout ça pour rien ?

-Kuro-chan ? Tu peux me la lire ?

-Non. Tant pis.

-Allez !

-"Fye, n'oublie pas d'aller faire les courses demain." Voilà ! C'est fini !

-Menteur ! Si c'est comme ça, je vais demander à Yuko et Mokona !

Frisson d'horreur. Il s'empressa de prendre la lettre pour la déchiffrer lui-même.

-Bon. "Fye. J'ai essayé de t'en parler mais j'ai encore jamais réussi. Alors j'écris. Voilà…"

Il prit une grande inspiration. Cela avait été bien plus facile à écrire qu'à lire. Le stress qu'il avait compté éviter était de retour, plus oppressant que jamais.

-"… Je te considère comme quelqu'un de très important et je te propose, si tu le veux bien, une fois qu'on aura fini cette aventure, de venir vivre avec moi, dans mon Japon, pour qu'on en commence une nouvelle ensemble. Kurogane." Voilà.

Le ninja attendit, nerveux, la réponse de Fye.

-Hyuu, Kuro-sama, c'est trop mignon ! Attends, je vais te répondre !

Il fureta pour trouver du papier et un stylo puis commença à écrire.

-Tiens, c'est fini.

Kurogane fixa les runes, contrit.

-Je comprends rien…

-Normal ! Je vais te la lire : "Cher Kuro-chan, j'ai bien reçu ta lettre, que j'ai trouvée adorable. Je ne te connaissais pas ces aspects-là ! Mais j'ai pas tout à fait très bien tout compris… Pour quelle raison me fais-tu cette jolie proposition ? Fye"

Avec un grand sourire, le magicien lui tendit de quoi écrire. Alors, Fye voulait jouer à ça ? Le brun attrapa le papier, traça les caractères puis lut la feuille.

-"Fye, j'ai écrit ça pour une raison toute bête, toute belle et toute simple, tellement simple que je suis sûr que tu l'as déjà devinée. Kurogane"

-"Kurogane, dis-le-moi, s'il te plaît, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler ! Fye"

Mais ses yeux pétillants contredisaient cette affirmation. Fye avait compris.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. J'accepte volontiers ce que tu me proposes !

Le sourire de Fye illumina la pièce, et le cœur de Kurogane.


End file.
